Dreaming
by Amaylee
Summary: Yato and Hiyori watch Yukine sleeping and she questions if Yato can see what he's dreaming. Fluffy-friendship oneshot.


Yato sat with his arm hung lazily around Hiyori's shoulders. They were sitting squashed together on the smaller sofa in her living room while Yukine was sprawled out asleep on the larger one. They were supposed to be hanging out as a trio, something they hadn't had much time for lately, with a movie and pizza, but Yukine was zonked out. Hiyori wasn't far off dropping either, probably due to Yato's warmth and endearing scent she was slowly curling further into.

A grunt from Yukine disturbed her dreamy state and she put an inch between her and Yato, but he didn't move his arm. His eyes fell over her face in a concerned gaze, but her content smile removed his worry. He released a sigh as his chest panged and now his eyes moved to Yukine instead.

"Is he dreaming?" Hiyori mumbled quietly, glancing up at the god.

"Yeah..." he trailed off, feeling another pang.

Yukine grunted again and rolled over, pressing his face into the back of the couch in a manner Hiyori read as distressed.

"A nightmare?" she asked.

"No... not quite."

"I always see him dreaming, but he never seems to be able to remember them. Can you see what he's dreaming?"

Yato looked away from his sleeping regalia and down to the girl so easily tucked under his arm, "No, a God can't see what his regalia sees... but I can feel it. I can feel what he's feeling in his dreams, just like when he's awake. He's not scared, so it's not a nightmare, but he's not comfortable. It's like... longing."

"Hmm... is he missing his family?" Yato was stunned at the question. He had never realised how in-tune Hiyori was to their predicaments.

"It's hard to say. His waking consciousness won't ever remember them, but I can't say the same about his dreams."

The movie forgotten, they continued silently watching Yukine sleep, each lost in their own thoughts for the young boy. Though she knew Yato would know, she didn't dare ask how Yukine's human life had come to an end, however curious she may be.

Yato had mindlessly started doodling his fingers over Hiyori's arm. The feeling gave her goosebumps, which he eventually became aware off after she let out a sleepy sigh.

"Are you cold?" he questioned gently, stilling the movement of his hand.

"Hmm?" she replied, not quite aware of what he'd said.

"Your arm. You have goosebumps. Are you cold?" he explained.

Hiyori blushed next to him, realising the affect he'd had on her, "No... It was... uh... nice."

"This?" Yato asked, beginning to doodle again.

She nodded and slid further into his warmth.

"Oh," was all the god could muster as he felt her weight melt into his chest.

He continued dancing his fingers across her skin and noticed her breathing became deep and even.

"Talk about an impromptu sleepover" he thought to himself, resting his cheek into her hair and taking a moment to enjoy her comfort.

Even though she wouldn't admit it, he knew it was his scent that attracted her. She was half-phantom, after all, so he and Yukine were bound to have an appealing aroma. He very rarely got her close and off-guard that he could take a moment to en swathe himself in everything her presence meant to him.

Yato knew he had to move Hiyori and Yukine before Hiyori's parents returned home later that night from a business meal, but it could wait until the end of the movie. Hiyori was sleeping so soundly in his arms and he couldn't bring himself to let her go - only hold her closer, wrapping his other arm loosely over her waist. Yukine was also sleeping peacefully. There was no real emotion in his dream, good or bad, but that was ok. At least it wasn't bad. The poor kid was dealing with enough.

Hiyori was, as expected, a heavy sleeper, so it was easy for Yato to scoop her up and carry her up the stairs. He left her on top of her covers on the bed as he went downstairs to rouse Yukine. He'd tried once before to carry the youngster to bed, only for him to awake with a start and begin beating him. The words "perverted" and "pedophile" poured out of his mouth along with an incessant stream of insults. Hardly a pleasant thing to hear from his best friend.

A gentle rock of the shoulder pulled Yukine out of his sleep. Waking up with Yato's bright blue eyes looking right at him always gave him a strange chill, but he brushed it off.

"Hiyori's upstairs asleep. You should head up too, before her parents get home," it was strange to hear the excitable god's voice be so gentle and caring, but Hiyori often had that effect on him.

Yukine grunted a response and headed up the stairs with Yato close behind him. Hiyori's brother's bedroom was still open for their use. Yato let Yukine in alone ahead of him so he could change and settle privately. He returned to Hiyori's room to wait.

She hadn't stirred at all, remaining right where he'd left her. Attempting his sigh to sound exasperated rather than amused, he picked her up again, shifting her into one arm so he could pull back the quilt and placed her back down. This time, however, he'd left room so he could sit next to her. Even if it was just for a few moments.

Hiyori rolled in her sleep and snuggled into Yato's jersey, the smell intoxicating her even in her sleep.

But even in sleep, she had sense.

"Yato," she breathed.

He brought his face down to hers and hugged her tightly. Her arms hooked around his waist in response.

"Yes?" he asked, checking if she was awake or not.

"Get the hell out of my bed."

The arms that had been so gentle around him now turned to fists which shoved him onto the floor with a graceless _bonk_.


End file.
